Valle Del Alto
by Monkey D Rouge
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve dans son manga préféré "One Piece". On la confond avec une autre jeune femme, qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle va vivre des choses hautes en couleurs! Comment va-t-elle se sortir de toutes ses situations?


Bonjour c'est ma première histoire sur One Piece. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de "Rencontre" de GalatéeSakura, une chouette fille. J'espère que vous l'apprécierait rien qu'un peu.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le Réveil mouvementé.**

Je me réveille, la première chose que je constate c'est que je ne suis pas dans mon lit.

Je suis complètement allongée dans une prairie fleurie, accompagné des chants d'animaux qui vive la nuit.

Je me lève, me masse le dos et je regarde autour de moi.

Tout est éclairé par la lune et très silencieux, mais quelque chose me chiffonne comment dire…

Quand je regarde ce qui m'entoure on dirait des dessins, ceux des dessins animés.

Et quand je me regarde, c'est plus mon corps !

Mais celui d'un personnage !

Depuis quand je suis un personnage moi ?

Je me pince pour vérifier que je rêve et j'ai mal, je ne rêve pas !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me demande ou j'ai bien put atterrir.

Je me souviens pourtant de ma journée de la veille, je rêvais de devenir chef d'exploitation.

 **-Bon on se calme, Zana.** Murmurais-je.

Je m'avance vers la lisière de la forêt, en marchant prudemment et en écoutant les bruits aux loins.

J'emprunte le petit chantier qui m'amène aux voix aux loins :

 **-Ah non Ace ça suffit !** S'exclama une voix au loin.

Je m'arrête ! Ace.

Je me mets en mode pause, la seule personne, je dis bien la seule personne ! Que je connais qui se prénomme Ace, c'est Portgas D Ace, le fils de Gol D Roger, personnage du manga One Piece.

Je vois passer juste devant moi un adolescent qui ressemble trait pour trait à Ace, puis un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille et un autre avec un chapeau haut-de-forme.

Franchement j'hésite à m'avancer, pourquoi ?

Ca a beau être un de mes mangas préférés j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Je me repince je ne sais combien de fois, j'ai toujours mal.

Je ne rêve pas, je crois que je suis dans l'univers de ce manga pour une raison inconnue…

Des villageois passent devant moi, l'un d'entre eux s'arrête en me voyant en mode statut.

Il me fixe avec un sourire qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je recule quand j'heurte quelque chose qui me fait basculer en arrière.

 **-Attraper là !** , hurla l'homme.

Deux villageois s'avance vers moi, me soulevant, m'attachant les poignets derrière le dos.

 **-Patron ?** , cria un homme arrivant à coter de l'homme qui me souriait.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas des villageois.

Pourquoi m'ont-ils attacher ?

Je commence à avoir peur, quand l'homme qui avait crié montre une affiche à leur patron.

 **-Que me voulez-vous ?** , demandais-je au meneur de cette troupe.

Il tourne son visage vers moi avec encore son sourire qui me fait flipper, et me dit d'un ton sadique et détacher :

 **-Tu vas nous servir d'appât.**

Comment ça ? D'appât.

Mais pour qui ?

Je commence à me dire s'il croie que je suis de mèche avec les trois pirates, qu'ils coursaient avant de m'attacher tel un fugitif.

Je vois l'homme qui avait couru comme un malade, murmurer quelque chose mais je réussis à attendre Moby Dick et Sakura.

Dans le manga je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Sakura, c'est peut-être une villageoise très réputer ici.

 **-On a attrapé un gros poisson les gars,** déclara le patron.

 **-Moi ?!** , demandais-je peu sûre de moi.

Pour me répondre il tourna l'affiche, je vois que c'est l'avis de recherche de cette Sakura.

Qui a une forte prime sur la tête, elle s'élève à 650.000.000 de Berry.

Je n'ai pas intérêt à la mettre en colère.

Je regarde plus attentivement la photo et la je me décompose sur place. Cette jeune femme me ressemble vraiment mais je ne la connais pas !

 **-Vous faites fausse route, je ne suis pas cette femme. Je m'appelle Zana et …**

Il me mit une baffe, je me retrouve face contre terre avec la lèvre fendu.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas bien dans votre tête !** , hurlais-je.

Je me sens soulevée de terre, tel un sac de patate, sa main empoigne fortement le col de mon pyjama. Je sens ma respiration se coupait et commence à me débattre.

 **-Ta gueule la morveuse,** me dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Mon asseyant me repose et je peux enfin toucher le sol. Je respire un grand coup, l'air me brûle la gorge avec mes poumons.

Je tousse pour apaiser ma gorge enflammé, le patron me scanne comme s'il allait me manger en dessert.

Mon corps se met à trembler d'effroi rien qu'à l'idée de passer une seule minute avec lui, un autre sbire arrive en courant cela me sauve la mise des yeux pervers de leur patron.

 **-Quoi encore ?,** demanda l'homme.

 **-Le bateau du Yonkou Barbe Blanche est amarré au port, il a l'air….**

- **Il ne devait pas arriver avant demain matin. Merde ! Changement de plan, heureusement qu'on n'a un ticket de sortie.** S'exprima-t-il en me fixant.

Il me prit par le bras m'imposant d'avancer à son rythme, je préfère ne pas me rebeller à cause d'une discorde entre pirate.

Je les suis sans broncher et là j'arrive sur une place.

Tous les regards son braqués sur moi, pendant que le grand patron hurle des ordres à ses sbires.

Je regarde autour de moi, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une petite…

Rectification !

Sur une grande estrade comme celle ou feu l'ancien Roi Des Pirates est mort.

Mon sang se glace d'effroi devant ça.

Ne me dite pas qu'il veut me tuer, j'aurais mieux fait de résister au lieu de les suivre gentiment.

Mais quelle conne je fais, j'ai peut-être une change de m'enfuir.

 **-Tu as compris ?** , me demanda poliment le patron, devant tous les pirates qui s'activent.

Mes jambes reculent d'elles-mêmes en oubliant que je ne connais pas cette ville, malheureusement pour moi quatre paires de mains m'empêchent d'aller plus loin.

Ils me forcent à avancer vers l'estrade des condamnés à mort, j'essaie tant bien que mal à me défaire des deux hommes à mes cotés.

Arriver en haut je vois toute la place avec l'immense ville qui se cache derrière les premières maisons, mon regard fixe la grande allée ou au bout est amarré le magnifique Moby Dick.

Du coin de l'œil un homme masqué arrive avec un sabre, il s'installe à ma gauche et je peux voir mon visage apeurée sur la lame bien aiguiser.

Par malheur je baisse la tête puis soudain j'ai la tête qui tourne, les oreilles qui bourdonnent et je n'entends presque plus rien.

Mes yeux se ferme, me concentre sur mon environnement, un bruit de lame qui s'entrechoque me parviens.

J'ouvre les yeux et la à ma grande surprise tout l'équipage du Yonkou, combattent les sbires du patron sadique.

Un cliquetis raisonne dans mes tympans, mon cœur s'accélère pendant que mon corps se remet à trembler comme une feuille.

 **-Barbe Blanche ?** , hurla le patron.

 **-Lâche ma fille,** lui répondit le concerné.

Hein ?! Sa fille ? A oui !

Ils me prennent pour cette Monkey D, autant en profiter pour que je m'en sorte.

 **-Père !** , hurlais-je de toute mes forces.

Je reçois un coup de pistolet dans la joue, malheur pour lui d'avoir fait ça.

Je vois Barbe Blanche se lancé dans la bataille, en moins de dix minutes tout les hommes, de l'homme qui se trouve à coté de moi était soit inconscient soit mort.

Paix à eux.

 **-N'avancez pas ou je la tue,** lâcha-t-il à l'équipage du Shirohige.

Mon regard croisa celui du quatrième commandant, que je nomme Satch.

Tout les commandants sont la, à non pas tout à fait, il manque la personne que j'apprécie beaucoup dans le manga, Marco le Phénix.

Des flammes bleues jaunes entre dans mon champs de vision, un bruit sourd retentit comme un corps qu'on venait de plaqué violemment contre un parquet en bois.

Je sens petit à petit mon énergie quitter mon corps, je sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Mais avant de heurter le sol des bras musclés, réconfortant me retienne.

* * *

Je fixe la jeune dans mes bras, celle qui a fait battre mon cœur pendant s'est cinq dernières années.

Je ne peux pas croire que c'est bien Sakura, elle qui est morte devant mes yeux en sautant d'une falaise abrupte.

 **-Sakura ?** , m'époumonais-je en descendant les marches de l'estrade.

* * *

 **END**

Comment avez-vous trouvé mon premier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!

Biz Rouge.


End file.
